


Wait... You Want What?

by downbyashes



Series: KYU Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cravings, Dancer AU, Knock Yuuri Up Week, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit Chulanont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downbyashes/pseuds/downbyashes
Summary: As Yuuri moves farther into his pregnancy, his morning sickness has finally faded.However, something even worse had started.Cravings.And most are far from normal.





	Wait... You Want What?

**Author's Note:**

> I maybe late (again) but I'm still posting it on the right day! I hope this is as enjoyable as the last!

Since telling him, Victor was supportive of Yuuri’s pregnancy. He spent more time at Yuuri and Phichit’s apartment than his own, and had practically moved half his belongings in. 

It started with his dog, Makkachin. Yuuri, an avid dog lover himself, had been unable to stand the thought of the large poodle being left alone all day, except for when Victor went home to feed and walk him. Phichit had gone rigid when he first saw the dog, clutching his hamsters close to his chest. Once Makkachin had a sniff of one, he lost interest in the tiny creatures, and continued exploring his new surroundings. Phichit had relaxed some, but still didn’t like the thought of the poodle near his own beloved pets. 

Then, when Victor started insisting on staying the night, his tooth and hair brushes appeared in the bathroom, his pillow and blanket sat on the couch, and his favourite snack foods stocked the shelves along side Phichit’s and Yuuri’s. 

When a slight bump formed on Yuuri’s abdomen, Victor hardly ever left the apartment. He even started asking to sleepover in Yuuri’s room, which Yuuri quickly shot down, feeling a little self conscious about the extra weight he was gaining. On the bright side, his morning sickness had subsided. 

It was also around then that cravings started hitting Yuuri. And they were nowhere near normal, or what Phichit, Victor, or even Yuuri had been expecting. 

He’d wake up in the morning with a desire for a large slice of chocolate cake topped with hard poached eggs. In the middle of the night, he’d want a cheeseburger with two extra strips of bacon, why two, Victor not Phichit knew, and a chocolate milkshake. That one, at least, sounded normal enough the first time, but when Yuuri got his food, he started dipping his burger in the milkshake instead of the fries, as Phichit had expected. Victor noticeably paled when he saw the bite Yuuri took. 

“How do you find that at all appetizing?” Phichit asked one night. Actually, it was more like early morning. Him, Yuuri, and Victor, the poor sucker who had gone to get the food, were all sitting around the kitchen table. Victor and Phichit were sharing a large fries, just to have something to snack on with Yuuri. 

Yuuri shrugged, dipping his burger again before responding. “Blame Victor and his kid. I just want what the baby wants.” He pat his baby bump, then took another big bite. 

Victor chuckled. He could watch Yuuri eat weird food combinations all day. Sure, some of them made his stomach turn, like when Yuuri had decided he needed cinnamon hearts and honey garlic chicken wings, and had a firm belief that they were the best thing in the world. After his mother’s katsudon, of course. Most were at least relatively innocent, like the burger and shake. 

“And just how is the baby doing?” Victor asked, resting his cheek against his fist, elbow propped on the table. 

“Well, still no movement yet. It’s not supposed to happen for a couple more weeks, but she seems to have found a comfy spot on my bladder.” Yuuri sighed. 

“She? Yuuri, its a baby girl? Why didn’t you tell me? I thought we were going to find out the gender together,” Victor whined, Phichit suddenly much more awake than he had been moments before, phone in hand. 

“Ah… no. I mean, I don’t actually know the gender. It’s still too early for that. I just think that a girl feels right,” Yuuri replied, a blush high and bright on his cheeks as he silently ate the rest of his burger and milkshake before letting out a large yawn. 

“Bed time, Yuuri?” Victor asked, grinning. Yuuri was always so cute when he was sleepy, the way he rubbed his eyes under his glasses, his loose posture, his droopy eyelids that slid over unfocused eyes, even when he had his glasses on. 

“Mhm,” Yuuri hummed, rubbing one eye with his fist, his glasses knocked up to sit on his forehead. 

“Can I sleep in your room with you tonight?” Victor asked, braving himself to be shot down for the seventeenth time. 

Not that he was counting. 

“Just grab your pillow,” Yuuri mumbled, turning and walking off, likely to the bathroom before going to bed again. 

Phichit shot Victor a look that said he’d have his ears open all night for Yuuri as the older man scrambled to get his pillow and settle in Yuuri’s room before the younger man changed his mind. Phichit couldn’t help but shake his head as he stroked his hamster’s head. He didn’t know what he’d do if the two of them didn’t figure out how much they had fallen for each other. He was about ready to lock them in a room until they confessed to each other. But he was a good friend and couldn’t put his pregnant best friend into a probable panic attack. Maybe he’d have to have some quality time with his niece or nephew when they were born…

Makkachin followed Victor down the hall to Yuuri’s room, right on his master’s heels. Victor clutched his pillow to his chest, bracing himself. 

The door was wide open for him, revealing the room on the other side. The bed was a decent size, and there was a desk against the far wall with a laptop propped open on it, the screen black. The walls held an arrangement of photos, from younger Yuuris in dance costumes to his family. There were a few of a small brown poodle that looked a few years old. The poodle looked a lot like a smaller Makkachin, but he’d never seen or heard of the other dog. Victor found it odd for a dog person like Yuuri. 

The Japanese boy was already curled up on one side of the bed, his glasses on the night stand. Victor smiled softly, hesitating to step inside. 

“Come on, Victor,” Yuuri mumbled, patting tiredly at the bed next to him. 

Victor put his pillow down and slowly sunk in under the blankets. 

Yuuri moved so his head rested on Victor’s chest, one arm sling across his torso. “Good night, Victor. I–I…lo–love you.” 

Victor smiled, pulling Yuuri closer to wrap his arm under the younger man. “Good night, Yuuri. Rest well for our baby. I love you both too.” 

Yuuri hummed sleepily, cuddling in closer. 

Victor wasn’t sure if he had ever been as in love as he was in that moment.


End file.
